Another High School Story: Percy Goes To Annabeth's School
by alexandrarodriguez
Summary: A high school story, but this time Percy goes to Annabeth's school! Join them as they battle with monsters (namely school sluts and jocks) and the weird feeling of dating with your best friend for four years! But, they are Percabeth so nothing can stop them! Rated T for safety and possible swearing. Post TLO, pre-HoO.
1. Chapter 1

**After posting my first story and seeing people liked it, I wanted to post another overused plot. With some differences.**

**Firstly, Percy comes to Annabeth's school.**

**Secondly, despite the fact that Annabeth sometimes is a hard character to write, -she isn't that kind of fluffy, cheesy, romantic girls. And she is suppose to realize things fast- I tried hard to don't make her look like OOC. She can be jealous, of course, but she knows Percy's fatal flaw is loyalty. He is not that cheating kind of guy, so even if she is jealous, she is going to know being jealous is stupid and know she is wrong. But, she is a girl with boyfriend so... that situation even beats Athena! IDK where I am going with this...**

**I was just trying to say that I will try my best to keep Annabeth in character.**

**English isn't my first language, but I am trying to not to make mistakes. But I will be grateful if you point my mistakes out, if you see one. I don't mind flames, BTW.**

**Disclaimer: I hope I could claim PJO, but Rick Riordan beat every one of us at that. So here I am, doing disclaimers...**

Annabeth pursed her lips as she walked near a group of girls with really mini skirts and too much make-up. But this was what she should have expected, it was high school after all.

She really hated it, all the girls trying to be popular and date with some popular and hot guy, boys dating with girls because they are sexy... Incredibly absurd.

At least there were some normal people she managed to be friends, namely Melanie, Kevin, Kevin's twin Daniel, Amy and Laura.

She found Amy and Kevin near her locker. Kevin was bad with girls nearly same as Percy. He had sandy blond hair and blue eyes, he was wearing a jean and a blue shirt matching his eyes today. He was slightly blushing while talking to Amy. Amy was a beautiful girl with long blond hair and sky blue eyes. She usually cracked jokes and smiled brightly. It was so obvious that the two liked eachother.

Deciding she should make Kevin's suffering stop, Annabeth walked to them. "Hi guys."

"Oh, Annabeth. It's nice to see you." Kevin said, relieved.

"Hi Annabeth."

"Now I need to use my locker."

"Okay." Amy said, not moving.

"You are blocking my way."

"Oh, sorry. I should get going. Bye."

She waved at them and run to her class which was at another building.

"I have class too. Bye, Annabeth."

Annabeth smiled at their behaviour and walked to her other friends lockers. She could see Laura and Melanie. Laura was a girl with brown, long, wavy hair and brown-green eyes. Every year, at least five guys had a crush on her. Her father used to live in Paris since he was born, until he decided coming to New York was a good idea. now, Then Laura was born.

Melanie had red hair and reminded Annabeth of Rachel. But she had brown eyes. She liked listening to very loud music, and earphones didn't made any good. She usually, like today, wore baggy t-shirts and faded jeans.

But what Annabeth paid attention wasn't any of them. It was the guy they seemed to be talking to. Who wasn't Daniel, who wasn't their friend. Who, wasn't even attending their school.

She could see his unmistakable messy black hair and she could recognize him even from his back, of course. She had seen and memorized his every move.

Of course, he had to be Percy freakin' Jackson.

The question was, what the Hades was he doing there?

**Hope you liked it! Next chapters will be longer, promise!**

**A review would make my day, people out there! And other things too, such as follow and favorite. But which reader doesn't know that, right? But writers always point that out, so I am pointing that out, too.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting With Two Girls

**Hi, guys! You're seriously awesome! When I saw all those reviews, follows and favorites, I couldn't be happier. Thank you so much! :)**

**I have a question, does anyone know how can I make guests's reviews appear? I will be grateful if you know a way. Thanks.**

**And one more thing, I am planning on doing POV's, starting from next chapter, I think it would be easier when I start to write from others's POV. (Every time I write others, my brain immediately starts to think about Lost. Am I the only one? My family forced me to watch it, every season, nearly every episode.)**

**Disclaimer: I am proud to say I am RICK FREAKIN' RIORDAN! Here's a secret, actually, he isn't a he and from Turkey! And a teenage girl! Awesome, right? (No, not awesome at all.) BTW, I lied. (No shit, Shelock.)**

Percy smiled to himself. Annabeth's anger could be terrifying but he was invulnerable after all. And she wouldn't kill her best friend and boyfriend, would she?

He knew something, Annabeth's face was going to be priceless.

He walked and feel some stares as he did. He looked back and saw a few girls with too much makeup and mini skirts. They were too fake and looked like they were trying to look like a barbie. And it was obvious they were failing.

He sighed and walked quickly. When he found out the office, he knocked -yes, he was more polite to teachers than gods, but he wanted to not to be expelled.- politely.

Inside was an old woman with thick glasses, writing something to her computer. She looked up and smiled at him.

"New student?"

"Yes."

She smiled understandingly, as if trying to say "Good luck, your gonna need it.".

"Name is Percy Jackson, right?"

She knew of course, he was coming to their school two months after it started! _Way to go, Jackson._

"Yes, ma'am." He answered politely, she looked like a good person and un-monster after all. Demigods didn't come across a lot of good mortals, 'specially when they know about whole ADHD and dyslexia thing.

"Don't worry, honey, we have students with ADHD and dyslexia too." She said, as if she was reading his mind. "They can help you if you want."

"I will consider that, thank you."

"No problem, honey. You can come to me if you have a problem, you look like a good kid."

Percy snorted inside, didn't she know he got expelled from every school?

"Thank you, ma'am."

"And here is your schedule and locker number, okay? Try to not to get lost or I can find someone to help you."

"I think I can handle it myself."

"Okay, honey. Hope you have fun here."

"I hope that too." He murmured to himself.

With that, he smiled and closed the door.

~~~ Bob the line breaker! Once upon a time, he was a titan. Now, he is a line breaker. Development!~~~

"Gods, what's wrong with this locker?"

He was getting impatient and irritated. His locker was nowhere to be found.

After ignoring a few girls and boys he found two normal and friendly looking girls. They were talking near lockers. One of them was a beautiful girl with long, brown hair. The other one looked more energetic, with her untidy red hair and the way she moved, like she couldn't stand still at one place for more than five seconds. She wore a baggy t-shirt and some faded jeans.

"Hey," He walked to them. "Can you help me with finding my lockers? I am Percy, by the way."

"Oh, hi." Said the one with the red hair. "I'm Melanie and this is Laura. So, what's your locker number?"

"Uh... I think I forgot." He flashed them a embarrassed smile while trying to find the paper with his locker number.

"I think you were searching..." She took the paper which was near his schedule, which he was holding. "This."

"Yeah." He said, smiling like one of Apollo's sacred cows.

"Oh, your locker is this one. Next to mine." She pointed at the locker she was leaning two seconds ago.

"Thanks."

Just as he was opening his locker, he heard Melanie say: "Look, one of our friends is coming. Her name is Annabeth. She is a nice girl but looks a little... unfriendly first. Come, you should meet with her."

_Okay,_ he thought to himself while having Melanie dragging him._ I would like to meet with someone who most likely too angry with me and knows my Achilles spot. No problem._

Because he knew it was a fat chance her being happy for him making a surprise and attending her school. At least not before being angry, scary angry with him. She was one of those people who wanted to know things beforehand.

_Surprise, surprise. There's a reason she is a daugher of Athena._

Then he smiled widely to the girl he was about to "meet".

**I hate it when writers do that and not write their "meeting" at second chapter but I am updating fast, right? You most likely will be able to read next chapter tomorrow or something like that.**

**Reviews make this writer happy! Surprise, surprise.**

**And favorites and follows too, duh.**


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

**For the sake of writing updating fast, I am writing short chapters. But they are getting longer and I am determined to make them longer every time until it's enough.**

**And thank you! to all those who reviewed, favorited and followed! Every time I see one more, I got super ezcited and happy! You're perfect, guys!**

**Now, this is our longer and fast updated reunion chapter. Annabeth is a little not angry, but she isn't just forgiving him and kissing him, despite the fact that I love Percabeth fluff. Maybe she is planning a revenge, maybe not...**

**But I will probably won't resist it and write non-OOC(?) Percabeth fluff.**

**Disclamier: Uh, I forgot that. So I am doing now, while editing the chapter. Yay!**

He walked/being dragged by Melanie slowly under her angry girlfriend's glare.

"Annabeth, this is Percy. Doesn't he look like a good guy? I think he does. And Percy, this is Annabeth..." She trailed of, saying all those things non-stop.

She was really talkative, Percy would give her that.

"Uh... Hi, Annabeth." He waved slightly.

"Hi Annabeth? HI ANNABETH?"

Melanie and Laura was looking at them curiously as Annabeth scream-talked. Luckily, no one seemed to notice, everyone was so wrapped in their own talk, they haven't heard her shouting.

"Um, yeah."

"Oh, hello Percy. It's nice to meet you." She said, holding out a hand.

Percy stared down at the hand, confusion clear at his face.

"Well, aren't you going to... Um, take my hand?" Annabeth offered. "You know, it's a manner. You shouldn't just stare at it. It's rude."

"Uh, yeah. Sorry." He said, still confused but grasped her hand.

"And now you are coming with me." She said, not letting go his hand and dragging him to a empty classrom. "I'll see you, ok?" She shouted at Melanie and Laura, who was as confused as Percy.

_At least they are not frightened like me,_ he thought dryly.

After shutting the door, Annabeth let go of his hand.

"Explanation?" She asked simply, crossing her arms.

"Uh... Sorry?"

"It's not an explanation."

"Okay, well..." He trailed off, thinking what he should say. "So, I blow up our gym again-"

"You did what?"

"There was, you know, a few hellhounds and telekhines and some other monsters and then- BOOM! There was a fire and I was expelled."

"In two months."

"One year and two months. It is my second year."

"It _was_ your second year." She said, amused.

"Whatever." He huffed.

"Your explanation isn't over yet, sir."

"So I was supposed to find another school and I thought coming to your school was a good idea."

"Without telling me? It wasn't good at all."

"But I am telling now." He said, trying to make a puppy face. "Does that makes it better?"

She pretended to think for a moment before saying, "No. I don't think so.".

"Pleasseee..." He said. "C'mon, Wise Girl."

"And it just gets worse."

Percy bit his lip. "But..." He asked after a few seconds of silence. "There is a but, right?"

Annabeth smiled at his behavior. "But I am a daughter of Athena who doesn't want to be late to her class. Give me your schedule, we will deal with this later."

"You are perfect, Wise Girl." He said as he handed his schedule to her.

"Not going to work. But we have Homeroom, English, Greek and Gym together."

"But you are really perfect, Wise Girl." He said as he planted a kiss on top of her curly blond hair.

"I am angry and it's still not going to work."

"Okay, so how can you read that?" He said, pointing his finger at the schedule like it was a hellhound, who wasn't Mrs. O'Leary.

"It's for me to know and you to find out, Seaweed Brain." She said, smirking at his pout-y face. Then she added. "Practice and having Athena as your mother."

"Okay, I give up. I can live with dyslexia."

Annabeth sighed and dragged him to English classroom.

**~~~Bob is still our line breaker! We can just hope he continues and doesn't do evil stuff again!~~~**

"Hi guys!" Annabeth said as she walked near Percy and plopped to a seat. She made Percy sit near her, too.

It could have been a painful memory the way she did that, but luckily there was a thing called Achilles curse. Sometimes, it didn't feel like curse.

"This is Percy. Guys, Percy. Percy; Amy," Annabeth pointed at a girl with blong hair and sky blue eyes. She smiled at him encouragingly. "Kevin and Daniel," She pointed at a pair of boys, one with sandy blond hair and blue eyes, the other with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. "And you already know Laura and Melanie."

"Uh, hello." He said, a bit awkwardly.

"So, you knew eachother before, I guess?" Melanie asked.

"Yeah, we do."

"It's so nice how you say it like we had seen eachother just for a few times, Wise Girl."

"How many times, I have to say this, I am feeling angry!"

"For that long?" He asked, doing that puppy face again. "C'mon, for old times sake."

As they were watching the scene surprised, Daniel talked. "So, how long have you known eachother?"

"Four years."

"Yes, four painful years." She glared at him.

"You're just saying that because you were desperately in love with me and thought I wasn't returning your feelings."

As the others gaped at him, Annabeth shoved him and glared more. They always thought Annabeth as a nice girl but strict, a little... nerd, not very playful and definitely not flirtly.

"Your just making me more angry with that rubbish."

"You know you love me, Wise Girl." He leaned in but Annabeth pursed her lips, crossed her arms and turned to the person in front of her- Laura.

"I am not kissing you, Perce. Why you can't just simply understand the meaning of 'I am angry'?"

"Because you are boring when your angry."

"Burn!" Kevin whispered to Daniel, who looked at him questioningly.

"Not scary?"

"Uh, maybe a little."

"Burn more!" Kevin whispered again. Daniel snorted inside at his stupid and childishness**(?)**.

"Okay, I am not talking to you if you are not talking to me." Percy said and crossed his arms too, after a few minutes of silence.

"So, Annie, care to introduce your gorgeous friend to us?" They heard a high, girly voice say, after the sound of high heels.

**Like always and like other writers, this one simply adores all those reviews, folllows and favorites. So, why not make this one happy?**

**I hope you want me to be happy and do some of those three stuff. Thank you, guys!**


	4. Chapter 4: School's Slut

**Hey guys! The -author with the long name so she isn't going to write it- here! First, I start with thanks, as usual.** **Then, I want to say that this one is longer. Yay!**

**And you reader, the one obsessed with Percabeth like me that you like it so much that it hurts, yeah, more Percabeth fluff is on the way. And more, on the other chapters when you read my poor make-up writing. Yeah, I think I suck. Whatever!**

**And I am siriusly bored out of my mind all day, I don't know what to do. So guys, write whatever you want on reviews. Ask something, just say "I had a strange dream last night, I was on Rick Riordan's tour and then Percy Jackson came, we talked and he complained about crazy fans then we looked at my fanfiction account." -yes, that was my dream. :)- or IDK, say what you want to see on this story. Though I don't promise to do all of them, I will try my best and consider every one of them.**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim this perfect stuff. Yeah, sadly, I don't own PJO and I never will. If I owned, there would be a billion universes where every single couple is real and I would know what happens in HoH and... I would have owned the most perfect couple fangirls have ever seen: PERCABETH!**

**Uh, sorry for long AN, back to the story!**

"So, Annie, care to introduce your gorgeous friend to us?" They heard a high, girly voice say, after the sound of high heels.

Annabeth groaned along with everyone else except Percy, who didn't know anything about the girl. This girl with high heels, really mini skirt and little blouse was school slut, Kiera. **(Sorry if there's a Kiera out there, reading this or a friend of yours, you reader.)** She hated Annabeth's guts since she first saw her. Annabeth felt the same.

"Uh, what?" Percy asked. "Who are you?"

"Aren't you such a sweetheart? I am Kiera, hottie. What's your name?"

"Definitely not hottie." Percy said. After all, even his obliviousness had a stop.

Kiera laughed a fake and high-pitched laugh. "You're funny." She said. "I think I like you."

"Uh, but he isn't not allowed to like you back. Even if he was, he wouldn't like you back." Annabeth said, her voice saying "Back off.". "He prefers girls that he is able to see their faces through their make-up, sorry." She continued, not sounding sorry at all.

Kiera turned her head to Annabeth. "It's okay to be jealous Annie, it's not your fault that you can't have a boyfriend."

"Being jealous? I am sorry, last time I looked it up, my feeling's description was disgust. Has it changed recently?"

Kiera glared at Annabeth who smiled at her innocently. "Whatever." She said. "So, umm, hottie-"

"I prefer Percy but I don't really want to hear my name from you." He could be rude to mortals like he was rude to gods whenever he wanted to, too.

"Okay, Percy, so you want a nickname." She smiled as the others rolled their eyes at her stupidness in disgust. "Hottie, what do you say, you wanna come to my place tonight?"

She smiled at him in a disgusting flirty way and batted her eyelashes.

"Uh, no. And not thank you at all."

"Before we all throw up from your perfume, can you leave, Kiera? It would make every one of us happy when our table's IQ is higher."  
Annabeth smiled at her while her eyes looked murdereously.

"I will see you soon, Percy, when all the losers are away and we can have some alone time."

She winked before anyone can say a word and walked away with her friends.

Daniel and Kevin pretended gags behind her back while girls looked really disgusted.

"God, what's wrong with that bitch?" Melanie asked.

"Everyone wonders it, no one has an answer." Kevin said.

"Hottie?" Amy said. "Couldn't she come with a better one?"

"Of course she couldn't. She is Kiera." Daniel answered.

"Guess you're right." Amy murmured, a little blush on her cheeks.

Daniel smiled back at her, also blushing. Kevin and Melanie snickered at them.

While, Annabeth and Percy were another story.

"Uh, you were jealous."

"I wasn't." Annabeth said, sighing in annoyance. "Why would I be?"

"Maybe, you know, because she flirted with me and doesn't know anything about personal space?" Percy offered, smirking.

Annabeth crossed her arms. "It's your problem, not mine. As long as she doesn't try to kiss you, I am fine with it."

"Uh-huh. Yeah, you're absolutely fine." Then he whispered to her, his breath tickling her neck. "But you were handling there pretty good, Wise Girl. It doesn't matter if you were jealous or not."

He pulled back from Annabeth.

"Oh, maybe you deserved a kiss." Annabeth murmured, pulling him to her again.

"Really?" Percy smiled his goofy, lopsided grin.

Annabeth came closer, closer...

Then said "No."

He stopped dead in tracks, his grin frozen. "What?"

"No matter how much girls flirt with you, remember, I am angry at you."

He pouted in a adorable Percy way and Annabeth's heart ached a bit. Then her Athena side kicked back in and she smirked.

"Maybe I can, umm, reduce your punishment. But if you do whatever I say."

Just as Percy opened his mouth to answer "PDA!" Melanie screamed.

"Ugh, do your lovey dovey stuff somewhere else. Gross." Kevin said in fake disgust.

"You know, we're all single." Amy said.

"We get a little jealous, don't do that in front of our eyes." Daniel continued.

Percy looked at them weirdly and Annabeth shaked her head, used to their 'completing each other's statements' thing.

Then Percy turned to Laura. "Hey, umm..." He gave himself a few seconds to think. "Laura, why don't you talk?"

She didn't respond.

"She's a bit... different than normal today. She isn't a shy person actually." Annabeth said.

"Uh." He said. "I can go if-"

"No." Annabeth said.

"Uh, there's no need to." Melanie said. "You should be comfortable around eachother, we have a whole year ahead us.

"Hopefully." Percy whispered under his breath but Annabeth heard and giggled anyway.

"Yeah, Percy, you're like a hot chick magnet." Kevin said. "Maybe it continues that way and we can finally meet with someone too."

All the girls glared at his way. Kevin gulped and Daniel came to his brother's rescue. "He meant, girls that we can see as girlfriends, not friends." He offered, saying it like "Is he forgiven now? Can I take him to home alive?".

"Fine." Melanie sighed.

"Yeah, okay." Amy murmured not meeting anyone's gaze and looking down.

"So, umm... what were we talking about?" Kevin asked after a few minutes of silence.

"It was about Laura's abnormal shyness."

"Yeah, right. So Laura," Kevin turned to her and grinned unreasonably "Care to reason your silence?"

"Uh, yeah." She talked for first time since Percy and Annabeth arrived. Her gaze found Percy. "I just think... I know you from somewhere."

**Annabeth isn't a daugher of Athena for nothing, if she doesn't want, he can't kiss. Though she wants but her minds says something else. Next chapter is going to have some Percabeth fluff or I am going to scream at myself for not writing a freakin' kiss!**

**Same as always, when an auther sees a new favorite/follow/review, it makes that author happy. Actually, 'specially review for me, dunno about others. I guess I want to hear from you, people! Readers! Percabeth lovers! Or just PJO lovers!**


	5. Chapter 5: Forgiven

Oh, hey again, guys. For start I want to say that (sadly) I am going to a boarding school and I don't know how fast I can uptade. :( But I will try my best, promise.

Secondly, there was a guest and s/he(?)(IDK, obviously.) pointed out one of my mistakes, thank you! Seriously, I am really grateful, there is nothing to feel bad about. Now I just have to find a way to edit last chapter, so, thanks again! Be a Gryffindor, people. :)

Here is your new chapter, along with Percabeth fluff. :D

Disclaimer: I totally forgot this at third chapter, sorry. But I edited it so now every chapter has disclaimer. Yay!

"I just think... I know you from somewhere."

"Oh, good." Percy said. "That's good, right?"

"It... depends." Laura started. "There was a boy at our class at sixth grade. At Yancey Academy."

Realization hit him and Percy said, "Oh."

"What?" Annabeth turned to him.

"When we first met, I was expelled. You remember that, right?"

Annabeth nodded. "It was that school with that Nancy girl who bullied Grover, I remember it."

"She is good now." Laura said before anyone could say a thing. "Apparently she had some family problems and she really regretted it afterwards. But you were gone."

"Okay." Percy shrugged.

"So you're not angry with her anymore?"

"Nope." He said, popping p. "We were kids, after all."

Laura raised and eyebrow. "Okay then." Then she smiled. "I thought you would still have hatred for us, we didn't do anything against her."

"No, it's okay. Like I said before, we were just twelve." Percy smiled.

"And you were a scrawny, little kid." Annabeth said, smirking.

"I was not!" Percy glared at her playfully.

"Yes you definetly were." Annabeth shoved him on shoulder.

"Look, it didn't hurt."

Percy smiled and Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "I wonder why."

Percy smiled. "C'mon Wise Girl, it's just because I am awesome."

"You are big-headed, that's why." Annabeth pursed her lips.

"You know you love me."

Then Percy leaned in and pecked Annabeth on lips. He smirked playfully. "Victory!" He screamed, his fist on air. Then he got up and started running.

"Oh, no, you didn't..." Annabeth got up after him and started chasing him, their lunch forgetten on the table.

Others looked at eachother, then Kevin shrugged, took Percy's lunch and started eating.

~~ Bob's on a vacation, this is Leroy the Line Breaker. Who remembers Leroy? :)~~

"Okay." Annabeth said, breathing heavily. "Where the Hades are you, Percy?"

Silence.

"Perseus Jackson, get out or you will regret it."

Still silence.

"Okay." Annabeth raised her hands. "I won't do anything."

"Promise?"

She turned to the voice, grinning evilly.

Nothing.

"Umm, yeah. Promise."

She heard Percy snort. "I don't believe you."

"C'mon, Seaweed Brain, you can't hide forever."

"Okay, close your eyes."

"Uh, what?"

"This is my first day at school and I already find a place to hide. You are not going to know my awesome secret."

"Fine." Annabeth said and closed her eyes. "Weirdo." She muttered.

"I am a half-blood. Of course I am weird. It is our rule."

Annabeth felt someone right in front of her and jumped back, opening her eyes.

"You know what, I think I can forgive you."

"Really?" His face was priceless, he was smiling widely and his sea-green eyes were bright.

"Yeah." Annabeth smiled too. "If you do what I say..."

Every second she told him about her plan, he started to pout harder.

"No! No, I won't..." He did that puppy-face thing again. "Please, Wise Girl."

"Okay, you can dance too, if you want."

"You're evil." Percy glared at her. "Pure evil."

Annabeth smirked. "I know, thank you. This means so much to me."

~~Leroy!~~~

"Do I have to?" Percy groaned.

They were in front of a cafe. Annabeth had shown mercy so it was far away from their school and his home.

"Yes."

"Do you really want a social loser boyfriend- a boyfriend who-" He swinged his arms on air aimlessly- Perhaps it wasn't aimless for him. He was probably trying to get his point across, Annabeth supposed. He wouldn't if she hasn't known him so well. "Who does that kind of thing."

"Nah, you are still going to do it. You can face death, but not... that?"

"I can face that!" He protested immediately, not realizing his mistake.

"Then go, little lion." He turned to her completely, silently asking what the Hades she just said. "A Harry Potter reference."

"Oh." He said, his face showing recognition. "I understand now, my little..." He tilted his head. "Which one is their pet?"

"Pet?"

"Animal. Okay, whatever my little Rawenclaw." He put on a brave face. "I am going in."  
"

"'Kay."

He went inside and Annabeth walked after him slowly. She silently opened her phone and it's cam. She switched it to video mode. As she opened video, Percy was starting. He opened Baby Got Back"s background music and started singing.

"I like... pink poodles and I cannot lie."

Now he had attention. Customers was looking at him weirdly.

"Your other brothers can't deny.

And when a..." He titled his head to a side, looking adorable. I should really kiss him after this, Annabeth thought, trying not to giggle. "Pink poodle!" He said in a high voice, founding something to say before song goes on. "Walks in with a..." He knitted his eyebrows. "Pink..." Now every customer and employee was looking at him. "And pretty..." He breathed trough his nose and bit his lip. "Skin!

And a round thing in your face."

He finished, stopping the music, taking a deep breath and looking at others's shocked face. "It rhymed!" He said then. "I was going to say fur but skin suddenly popped into my head and-" He stopped.

"Um, yeah. You didn't need to know that. Yeah- Umm- Well, show's over!" He bowed in a singer's or some celebrity's way, but awkwardly, of course. "Yeah, have a good day. Have fun." He was about to turn around when he suddenly remembered something else. "And, umm, well, say hello to the poodles too. I mean, 'specially pink poodles!" He added quickly, noticing his mistake. "Yeah, that's right." He called as he turned around. "I said hello to a poodle, a pink poodle to be exact. When I was twelve."

Then he walked out of cafe calmly, leaving shocked and unable to move people behind. Then just as he closed the door, he suddenly changed his mind and decided to act a little longer. He opened the door slightly, perking his head inside. "Yeah, people, don't forget poodles. 'Specially pink ones. They are important."

Then he closed the door, his mood had changed to had fun from embrassed. Annabeth ran after him, trying hard to control her laughter after finishing the video and closing her phone once again.

"Oh my gods!" She exclaimed as she closed the door behind. She started to giggle silently, biting her lip before two of them burst out laughing.

"Have you seen their faces?" Percy managed to choke out.

"Oh- Oh dear gods, that was one thing I... I would never forget- Oh, gods." Annabeth said between laughs.

They had a good five minutes of laughing before they started to calm down. Percy had his back against the wall, sitting on the floor and clutching his stomach. Annabeth had tears of laughter on her cheeks. She wiped them of, still laughing but managed to be silent, smiling widely. "We better go." She decided.

"Yeah, I guess it was a good sign that I wasn't banned from that cafe."

"Yeah, I suppose."

They were still cracking up while walking. "Uh, then, what do we do next?" Percy asked.

"I think I will just kiss you, Seaweed frogiven Brain."

Annabeth had to smile at the way his eyes brightened and his face once again performed a goofy grin. "Is that so?"

"Yep." Annabeth said, leaning up. She had her hands around his neck now, he was still grinning like an idiot but wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You can't just resist my charm, can you?"

"Shut up or I really won't kiss you." Annabeth murmured, though a blush made it's way to her cheeks.

Then she kissed him. It was way better than that quick peck on the lips he did earlier that day, Percy knew. It was a proper kiss, a passionate one too, both of them relaxed and happy. He smiled into kiss and hold Annabeth tighter, while she had one of her hands lost in his messy hair. They broke apart for air.

"Wow." She said.

"Yeah, wow. I guess." He said, still dazed off a little.

"That was unexpected." She said, now not just her cheeks, her face is bright red.

Percy was blushing a lot, too. "Yeah." He murmured. Then he quickly got out of his mood and stopped the awkward silence. "You want to come to my place? Mum was going to make cookies today, they are probably ready. And she wanted to see you again so badly, it got worse ever since she learned about our... relationship." He said last word with a little blush.

"Oh. If you are sure that-"

"I am positive, Wise Girl. Let's go and eat some cookies."

He took her hand in a boyfriendly way but dragged her to bus stop in a certain friendly way. He had an arm around her waist as they both waited for their bus, both smiling happily and carefree.

It was my longest I guess. Or was it? I am not sure, this was a little rushed, all that boarding school stuff and my sister had gone, taking laptop with her to university. And I can't find my notebook. Apparently, she took it accidently, tok.

And yeah, I suck at kisses. I think this was my only attempt to write a kiss except, you know, something like "She kissed him." I am a creative person, what can I say?

But 'fret not! I will write lots of chapters *at least try my best* and post them at the first chance. I can even manage two chapters in one day, who knows.

As always, as everyones, review, pretty please with a cherry on top?


End file.
